Books and eyes
by Always irritated
Summary: AU Natalia finds a young boy that looks so much like...Ivan...


**'Cause I have a current obsession with this adorable lil' pairing...I'm writing it nao!**

**This came to me in the shower _(Should I really be sayin' that? )_**

**Oh and the usual hours filled with writing is lengthened for me. At exactly at six I have to take an antibiotic in the morning and even in the evenin'...**

**Now, excuse me while Claude tiptoe's through my window :3 *watches***

"Big brother~" A young woman stalked towards the older man.

"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!Go away! Go away!" The man screamed running away, the woman ran after.

"Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry meee!" She ran after him, after awhile losing sight of her wonderful big brother.

She glared at the hem of her long navy blue dress, and stomped her foot.

"Why do you run, brother?" She mumbled, a crestfallen look on her pretty face. "It is not fair! He should love me by now!"Her anger flared.

The knife made her want to stab someone.

She sighed and plopped down on a park bench.

A memory flashed through her head

_The Belarusian stalked towards her Ivan._

"_Broooother~" She snaked her arms around her wonderful big brother. _

_She felt Ivan tense and wondered why, after all, he did love her as much as she loved him._

"_S-sister! Please let go of me.." He started shaking. _

_Maybe he was cold she decided and hugged him tighter._

"_Brother~ are you cold?"_

"_N-no I'm not!"_

"_Then, how come you are shaking, brother?"_

"_I-I'm anxious"_

"_For what?" Her voice filled with hope._

_Hope that he would finally admit that he loved, her and then they share a kiss and he'd carry her off into the sunset..._

"_Y-Yekaterina is coming back to America" She wanted to scream._

_Yekaterina was Ivan's favorite sister and **always **got her Ivans attention. _

_**Always**_

_She was the one who gave Ivan his scarf._

_She always cooked for him._

_She'd tried really hard but she ended up burning the food to the point it was recognized like that stupid Brit's cooking._

_She couldn't say she hated her older sister, she just wished that Ivan wouldn't pay so much attention to her._

"_When." Is was not a question._

"_O-on her birthday"_

That was in two days.

In the short span of time, she'd have to get Ivan to marry her!

She stood up and fast walked to the little library.

/

She entered and walked up to the counter and slammed her hands down on the polished wood.

"I need a book that will help my brother marry me!" The little Librarian squeaked and hid under the desk.

His trembling seemed to pass through the desk and seemed to sink into her body.

It seemed odd to her.

She had scared people but never this bad.

"Stop cowering and find me that book!"

"P-lūdzu, nav ievainots mani!" He cried in some language that the girl didn't even care about.

"The book!" She slammed her hands on the table again.

"I-i don't know what book you m-mean!"

"A book to help me marry Ivan!"The boy looked confused.

"But..aren't you...like seventeen?"

"Be quite! You're twelve and working here!"

"A-actually I'm fifteen..."

"_How is this __**kid**__ fifteen when he looks like he does now?"_ She thought to herself. "I want that book. Now." She glared at the _Child _that stopped her and Ivan from loving each other.

"I'm sorry m-miss but I d-don't know w-what b-book you m-mean..." The _Child _stumbled over his words.

"The. Book. That. Will. Get. my. Brother. to. Marry. Me"

"I-i d-don't believe t-there's a-any such book" He started trembling.

"I _know _there is a book!" She grabbed the poor teen by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him _(Though you couldn't really since since...he was shaking pretty bad by now...possibly worse than an earthquake )_

"Is there any books on marrying then?" The boy looked thoughtful and quickly walked out from behind the desk and started towards the 'Love and advice section' (_Aka the room where she would marry her precious brother)_

She followed, her mind wondering to the violet orbs the little child had.

The boys eyes looked so much like her precious Ivan.

The boy had blonde curly hair and violet eyes, he was so much shorter than Ivan. Almost like a miniature Ivan...except...cute.

She felt something hot crawl up her porcelain cheeks. she shook her head furiously.

This _child _was not important to her, nor would he ever be.

The brat was nothing more than an Librarian aid thingy...

" I-it should b-be around here..." He mumbled and the girl found it difficult to hear him.

Yet she ignored him ad started searching for the book that would get her to marry Ivan, thinking about blonde hair and violet eyes that were not Ivans.

**...Yeah...**

**Latvian-P-please do not hurt me!**

**This is possibly the longest thing I have writin' recently XD**

**Anyway, this took me about five days to write so . My idea are kinda just out there...**

**Also imma start writing things for D Gray-man! (Noise Marie X Miranda to be precise~ Or a possible Krory X Miranda...Hell even Kanda X Miranda! Dunno, luffs 'em all =3= ) **


End file.
